Love of her Life
by Janitoria
Summary: Santana has never been so excited for date night. She knows Brittany is going to propose to her. But then the date takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or anything, really.

* * *

Santana ran into the bathroom, grabbing the box in which she kept her lipsticks and returned to the bedroom where her red evening dress as hanging from the wardrobe. She had bought it just for this date, it had been really expensive but it was a special night. Brittany was going to propose to her tonight.

In the past few weeks Brittany had been very secretive, not telling Santana where she was going, having whispered conversations on the phone, and being overly careful not to leave her phone lying around. If it was any other girl, Santana would think that she was cheating on her but this was Brittany, her soulmate, who she knew loved her more than anything.

So if Brittany was going to propose to her tonight Santana had to make sure she looked perfect. That's why she now help up lipstick after lipstick in front of her dress to find the colour that matched best. After twelve tries she found the right one and put it on carefully. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Yes, this would do.

Santana's phone announced a new text message.

_„I'm downstairs in the car. You ready?"_

Santana jumped out of the chair and put on her dress and a few bracelets to complete the outfit. She looked in the mirror one last time, then grabbed her small bag, keys and phone. She put on her high heels and ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

When she saw Brittany's pink car across the street she smiled and quickly walked towards it. Santana opened the car door and what she saw took her breath away. Brittany was wearing a shoulder free, light green dress with a pink flower on her right hip. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a bun with strandseither side of her face, and the little makeup she wore only highlighted her natural beauty. She looked absolutely stunning.

„Stop staring and get in, silly." Brittany giggled.

„You look amazing." Santana sat down next to her girlfriend and kissed her.

Brittany looked down and smiled shyly.

„What, no comment on how hot I look?" Santana asked with a grin.

„Huh? Oh yeah, you look really good." Brittany said a bit too fast and started the car.

Santana was a little surprised, Brittany usually showered her with compliments any chance she got. But she was probably just nervous, which was totally understandable.

Santana's heart was filled with a kind of warmth that only Brittany could give her. She watched her girlfriend who had her eyes on the road ahead of them. Brittany's tongue was between her lips, a clear sign that she was concentrating on something. Santana loved those little things about her. Like the way Brittany carried bugs and spiders outside to set them free instead of kliling them. Or the time she had spent an entire night hiding in a bush because she was convinced that fairies appeared in her garden at sunrise and she wanted to take pictures of them. Santana loved everything about Brittany and if she hadn't figured out that Brittany was going to propose tonight, Santana would have done it very soon.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Brittany had already pulled into the parking lot. When they got out of the car Santana immediately took her girlfriend's hand. They smiled at each other. They were going to their favourite restaurant, where no one ever stared at them or gave them nasty looks when they kissed. They could be themselves here and that felt wonderful.

While they were waiting to be seated Santana looked around the room. They had been here dozens of times but she had never noticed how beautiful it really was. The wallpaper was dark red and had a very subtle floral design, the wooden floor looked like it was brand new, and the tablecloths were beige instead of white which made everything look more fancy.

A waitress led Brittany and Santana to their table and handed them menus. When she was gone Brittany leaned over to Santana.

„Dinner's on me."

„What? No, you don't have to..."

They both knew that Santana made much more money and she usually paid for dinner.

„I want to. Just... please, let me do this." Brittany said, looking down.

„Are you okay, baby?" Santana began to worry, it wasn't like Brittany to look so sad, especially on date night.

„Yeah, I just... I need to talk to you about something important."

Oh God, was this it? Was Brittany going to propose now?

But right in that moment their waitress appeared to take their orders for drinks. While Brittany was picking out a bottle of wine for them Santana looked at her closely. This was the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with, she had never been so sure of anything before. Their relationship hadn't always been easy but right from the start Santana had known that they were going to get married one day.

„Santana? Did you hear me?" Brittany's voice brought her back to reality.

„Sorry, baby. What did you say?"

„I... I need to talk to you..."

Santana nodded and smiled at her, trying to make her feel less nervous.

„I've been thinking a lot about our relationship in the past few weeks."

Santana couldn't believe this was actually happening, she had dreamed of this moment for so long.

„And I finally realised what I have to do." Brittany looked down again. Was that a tear in her eye?

„I'mbreakingupwithyou"

Brittany closed her eyes and tears started rolling down her face.

„Wait, what?" Santana was sure she hadn't heard that right.

Brittany opened her eyes again and looked at Santana.

„I'm sorry... but I just don't love you the way I used to."

Santana could see Brittany's lips move but she couldn't hear another word she said. She had never been so confused. She didn't understand what had just happened. Break up? That was the opposite of what she had thought would happen.

„I don't understand what you're saying." Santana's voice broke and she started to cry.

„I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you."

„Tell me this is a joke."

Brittany slowly shook her head, a sad look in her eyes.

„I thought -" Santana's voice wasn't more than a whisper. „I thought you were going to propose to me tonight."

Brittany looked shocked. „Propose?"

„Why would you invite me to our favourite restaurant to _break up with me?_"

The last few words came out louder than intended but Santana didn't care. She didn't care that the people at the surrounding tables were staring at them, didn't care that a nearby waiter was gesturing her to be quiet.

„I just... I thought we could have one last dinner together."

„Are you _serious_ right now?" Santana yelled, standing up.

„Baby, please. Sit -"

„Don't you dare call me that!"

„Excuse me," the waiter was standing at their table now. „I must ask you to leave if you can't quiet it down." He looked at her firmly.

„Fine! There's no reason for me to stay here anyway."

Santana took her bag and ran outside, down the street and around a few corners. She couldn't see through the tears and had no idea where seh was. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the love of her life had just left her, had broken her heart beyond repair. Santana sank down to the cold floor and started sobbing uncontrollably.

She was alone.

* * *

AN: A few people have asked me to continue this story so I'm going to do that. Thanks for your feedback! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your feedback, I really appreciate it. One thing though, I already know what I'm going to write so there's no point in telling me what to write. Anyway, here you have chapter 2. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

„Santana? Oh my God, what happened?"

Santana woke up to a familiar voice, and hands touching her arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Quinn was kneeling in front of her, looking very concerned.

"Thank God, you're awake. I thought you were unconscious. Did someone attack you?"

"I'm fine." Santana's voice was hoarse.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I just want to go home," Santana said and tried to stand up. Her whole body hurt from having been in a crammed position for hours.

Quinn hailed a cab and helped Santana get in. But instead of closing the door she got into the seat next to Santana and gave the driver her home address.

"What-"

"No way I'm leaving you alone in this state. You're staying with me tonight and you're going to tell me what happened."

Santana was too weak to object and the rest of the car ride was silent while they were going past house after house. Quinn lived on the outskirts of town, in a small but pretty house she had renovated with the help of Santana and Brittany. Tears welled up in Santana's eyes when she remembered the fun the three of them had had, painting the walls – and each other – in different colours.

When the car stopped Quinn paid the driver and they went inside. Quinn turned on the light and put her keys on a hook by the door. Santana looked around. She hadn't been here in a while and she noticed new pictures and pieces of decoration everywhere. She went into the living room and sat down on the big white sofa. Moments later Quinn joined her, handing her a glass of water.

"Drink this. And then talk to me."

Santana took a few sips and put the glass on the coffee table. She didn't want to talk but she also didn't want to be rude when Quinn was being so nice to her.

"It's nothing. I think I just need to sleep."

"Did you and Brittany have a fight?"

As soon as Quinn had said Brittany's name Santana had started sobbing again. Quinn immediately put her arms around her and Santana told her everything.

* * *

The next few weeks Santana put all her energy into her job, coming early and staying late, sometimes working without a break. She spent all of her free time with Quinn who did everything she could to take Santana's mind off Brittany. They went bowling, swimming and hung out with some of Quinn's friends. Santana actually enjoyed herself and realised how much she had missed spending time with Quinn.

But late at night, when Santana was alone and had nothing to distract herself with, her mind filled with thoughts of Brittany. No matter how much she tried hating her for what she did, she just couldn't. Her love for Brittany hadn't faded in the slightest. She missed her so much. Her smile, her eyes, the way she always woke her up with soft kisses in the morning, the way her hands felt. Santana cried herself to sleep every single night, lying to Quinn about it the next day. She pretended that everything was okay, that she was getting over Brittany. Santana was glad that Quinn believed her.

What Santana really needed, though, was another explanation from Brittany. She simply couldn't accept that she just stopped loving her. There had to be something else, maybe she had fallen in love with someone. The thought was driving her crazy, she just had to find out.

Santana decided to try calling Brittany but, just as she had suspected, she didn't answer her phone. Not even when Santana used someone else's phone so Brittany wouldn't be able to see who it was.

"You need to stop this," Quinn said when she caught Santana dialling Brittany's number for the tenth time. "She clearly doesn't want to talk to you. You have to accept that."

"But-"

"No but. It's Friday night, let's go out and get drunk."

Santana didn't feel like going out but Quinn was right, there was no point in calling Brittany a hundred times. She put on a very revealing, short black dress and high heels. Maybe a little flirt with a stranger wasn't such a bad idea.

When Quinn stepped out of the bathroom, Santana couldn't stop staring. She was wearing a tight, red skirt and a see-through white top. There was no other way to put this, she looked incredibly hot. She could get any guy she wanted.

"Come on, let's find ourselves some sexy people to dance with," Quinn said with a smirk.

They went to a club Santana had never been before. It was just the right size and it seemed like the other people were all around the same age as them. Quinn and Santana found a table and ordered drinks. They had already had a few back at Santana's place and they were both a little tipsy.

"Hey, see that girl over there in the corner? She keeps looking at you. You should go talk to her." Quinn pointed at a brunette girl in a white dress who was, in fact, smiling at Santana and gestured her to come to her.

"I don't know…" Santana had never really done this before. She had met Brittany in high school so she had no experience in talking to strangers in a bar. But Quinn was relentless. She gave Santana a push in the girl's direction and yelled "Go, get her!"

Santana downed her drink and put the empty glass on a nearby table. It couldn't be that hard to talk to a girl at a bar. But was that really what she wanted? She definitely didn't want a relationship except with Brittany. The thought of her ex-girlfriend made Santana's stomach twist. She couldn't flirt with anyone, it wasn't right. She tried to turn around and walk back to Quinn but the brunette girl jumped in front of her.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's your name?"

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake." Santana tried to walk away but a hand held onto her wrist.

"I'm Mary. Come on, let's dance!"

Before Santana could do anything Mary had already pulled her onto the dance floor. Santana could feel the alcohol starting to really kick in now. She closed her eyes and moved to the rhythm of the music. A moment later Mary's hands were all over her and Santana pushed back the little voice inside her head that told her she shouldn't do this. Before she knew what was happening they were kissing, and some guys stood around and stared at them.

Mary broke the kiss after a few minutes to go to the bathroom. Santana was breathless and had to lean against a wall so she wouldn't fall over. Her head was spinning, she didn't know if that was a result of the alcohol or the kiss. Probably both.

"Seems like you're having fun."

Santana turned around to find a giggling and clearly very drunk Quinn next to her.

"You taking her home with you?" Quinn asked with a grin.

"What? God, no. I don't do one-night-stands."

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun," Quinn said and glanced at a tall, dark haired guy who was waving at her.

"Good catch, girl!"

"Do you mind if I… you know…" Quinn pointed towards the exit of the club.

"Of course not, go, have fun! See you tomorrow."

They hugged goodbye and a minute later Mary was back. She put her arm around Santana's waist and whispered into her ear.

"So how about it then? Wanna go back to my place?"

And even though a few minutes earlier Santana had been opposed to the idea, she followed Mary to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't promise anything but hope I can get the next chapter up before I leave for London next week (LEAKYCON!). :)**

* * *

Santana felt as if her head was going to explode. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them again. It was too bright. Since when did she leave her curtains open over night? Wait… She forced her eyes open. This wasn't her bedroom. Santana sat up too quickly, getting dizzy. She couldn't form a clear thought. Where was she? She looked around the room, searching for clues, but nothing looked familiar. It was only then that she noticed the naked girl sleeping next to her. Shit. Santana herself was only wearing underwear and she had no memory of who that girl was or how she got here. Had they had sex? All signs pointed to it. Santana really hoped it wasn't true.

She had to get out of here. As soon as she stood up she felt like she was going to throw up any second. She must have had a lot to drink. She found her clothes scattered all over the bedroom floor and quickly got dressed. Her bag was under the bed. She checked the contents. Nothing seemed to be missing.

When Santana turned around to look for her shoes her heart nearly stopped. The naked girl stood right in front of her, smiling.

"Good morning."

"Monring…" Santana mumbled, and attempted to get past her without touching her.

"Why so shy? You couldn't keep your hands off me last night." She grinned.

Oh God. Santana closed her eyes, trying to focus despite her pounding headache.

"Look, I just want to go home."

"Okay. But let me at least make you some coffee first. I insist," the girl said before Santana could object. On second thought, coffee didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Ten minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for their coffee to cool down enough so they wouldn't burn themselves.

"I, uh… What's your name again?" Santana asked to break the awkward silence.

The girl laughed. "I didn't expect you to remember. I'm Mary."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"You were very drunk, yes, I know." Mary smiled. "That's okay, happens to everyone."

Santana shook her head. "Not to me. I don't drink much. I was just-"

"Trying to forget about the breakup with your girlfriend. Yeah, you told me all about it last night."

"Oh…" Santana stared at her hands, too embarrassed to look at Mary. What else had she told her?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. You don't even know me." Santana hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

Mary took a few sips from her coffee.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered.

"It's okay. Forget I asked."

"It's just… I'm kind of freaked out, I have no idea how I got here, I can't remember anything that happened last night." Santana looked down.

"You want to know if we had sex, right?"

Santana nodded, still not looking at her.

"Nothing happened. It's not like you didn't try." Mary grinned when she saw Santana blush. "But don't worry. You were so drunk, it wouldn't have been okay of me to take advantage of that."

Santana didn't know what to say, she felt so bad. She gulped down her coffee and got up.

"Thank you for letting me crash here and… you know," Santana said, "but I really have to go now."

"Alright. But if you ever want to meet up, I put my number in your phone." Mary winked.

* * *

Santana left the building and took a few deep breaths. Her head still hurt like hell and the conversation hadn't helped. She looked around to figure out where she was when she noticed that everything looked strangely familiar. And then it hit her. This was Brittany's street. Santana's heart hurt when she realised how close she was to Brittany, but at the same time it felt like they were miles apart. Brittany didn't want to see her. She didn't love her anymore.

But Santana was already running down the street where they had taken so many walks together, holding hands and talking about the future. Tears were streaming down her face when she finally arrived at Brittany's house. She had to at least try.

Santana was just about to ring the doorbell when the door was opened. But it wasn't Brittany who was staring at Santana with a shocked look, it was Brittany's mum.

"S- Santana," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Brittany," Santana replied, wiping the tears off her face with her sleeve.

"She's not here."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"She won't. I mean… She's not living here at the moment. I just came over to get a few of her things." She held up a sports bag.

"Is she… Did she move in with someone else?" Santana couldn't hold back the tears.

"No, it's not that. It's just… Brittany told me not to tell you anything."

"About what?"

Mrs Pierce shook her head, a sad look on her face.

"Fine. I get it. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Santana turned around and ran, tears in her eyes. She barely heard Brittany's mum yell "I'm sorry, sweetheart", she felt like her head was about to explode.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Santana knocked on Quinn's door, hoping she'd be home. She really needed to talk to someone. The door opened a few moments later. Quinn didn't look surprised to see Santana.

"Come in," she said to her.

"Let me call you right back," Quinn whispered into her phone. Santana hadn't even noticed she was on the phone.

"Sorry, Quinn. I can come back later if this is a bad time."

"That was Brittany's mum," Quinn said, pointing at the phone.

"Wait, what?"

Santana…" Quinn's voice was trembling. "Brittany is in the hospital."


End file.
